


A hole in my heart

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr: "A hole in my heart"Meg knows he still thinks of it.





	

 He was playing with the ring again. Meg closed the door slowly, hoping that he did not hear it. When Erik was deep in his memories, he sometimes did not hear what was happening outside, but usually his senses were sharp.  
Meg had seen it before. Erik would stare at the ring, playing with it, passing from one hand to another, but never putting it on his finger. She did not want to confront him about it, because she knew. She knew who he thought of. What would she get from asking? The truth was painful and a lie would only be worse.  
Erik loved Christine once, and Meg accepted it. Did he still love her? Meg wasn't sure, but she could only trust him when he said she was the one he loved now. It was enough.  
"Meg?", he called, and she realized that he did hear.  
Meg opened the door and smiled at her husband. He smiled back at her.  
The ring was left on his desk. Erik did not try to hide it. The time of hiding things was long over.  
Meg walked to where he sat and hugged him. Erik placed a soft kiss on her belly, that was starting to show. They spent a while in each other's embrace, not wanting to part.  
"Are you happy, my love?", Erik asked, his voice only a whisper.  
"Of course I am.", Meg replied. "Are you happy?"  
"I am the happiest a man could ever be."


End file.
